


Daphne in the library with the ladder

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Dirty Ladder, Episode Six, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, library smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: What led to those noisy events in the library in episode six? The lead up to the ladder-gasm we all know and love.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	Daphne in the library with the ladder

It had only been a few days into their honeymoon, but to Daphne it felt like weeks.

The newlyweds had barely left the bedroom, and Daphne briefly wondered what the servants thought of this. But then Simon kissed her in all the right places and he was the only person she thought of for several hours.

Married life was different to what she had always pictured. Of course, she was now a duchess and that came with its own responsibilities. Responsibilities that would have to wait as Daphne lounged in between the sheets one early morning.

“What are you looking at?” Simon said softly from the window. He had the curtains pulled back and was watching the sunrise.

“You,” she smiled a Cheshire Cat grin and stretched her legs.

Simon padded across the large room and came to her. He kissed her forehead before crawling into bed next to her.

“Why are you awake so early?” Daphne yawned.

“I’m afraid that I have some business to attend to this morning,” Simon stroked her hair behind her ear. “I was hoping to get it all out of the way before you awoke.”

“Well, I’m certain that I’ll be able to fall back asleep presently,” Daphne laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Someone kept me up late last night.”

“Me?!” Simon chuckled and brought Daphne into his arms, holding her against his chest. “I do recall that it was you that pulled me into bed, or should I say onto the floor.”

Certain things came back to her then. Like Simon’s hands pulling down her nightgown, and Simon’s lips kissing her breasts. And she simply had to have him then and there, and the bed felt miles away. The floor had been hard and cold, but when Simon had entered her, all else was forgotten.

“Hmmm,” she mused, cupping his cheek. “But the second time was all you.”

Simon kissed her then, deep and passionate. Time had slowed when they arrived at Clyveden House and neither of them was ready to return to normal life.

“Rest my darling, and I promise I will return to you by the time you wake,” the duke kissed her gently before rolling her back onto the soft pillows.

“I shall dream of you,” Daphne said softly, her eyes already closing. The curtains were pulled shut and a moment later she heard the creak of the old door open and close as Simon slipped out to attend to matters of the estate.

+++++++

Hours later, Daphne woke to Simon sneezing.

“Bless you!”

“Oh damn it,” Simon cursed. “I tried not to disturb you!”

Daphne sat up slowly, feeling her joints pop and groan from lying still for so long.

“It’s perfectly fine. I should be getting up now so it’s not a bother,” she grinned at her husband who came to sit beside her on the bed.

“I’m all yours for the rest of the day,” Simon said.

“Did you get all of your affairs in order this morning?” She asked.

He nodded, and didn’t elaborate.

“I was thinking…” he began, his fingers slowly tickling her legs. “What if I gave you a proper tour of the house? Show you a bit more than just this bedroom.”

Daphne perked up, letting the sheets fall around her as she sat up. Simon’s gaze traveled along her naked body and the pit of her stomach grew hot.

“I would love to! Not that I don’t love this room, but there’s so much to see like the library and of course the gardens.”

Simon was doing his best to pay attention to his wife, but he was distracted by a small mark on her left breast. He reached out and gently touched it.

Daphne looked down to see what he was doing and was shocked to find a deep purple mark on her skin.

“Whatever is that?” She asked curiously. “Have I got a rash of some sort?”

Unable to hold in his laughter, Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. His cheeks flushed red as he explained.

“No darling,” he smiled and touched the mark again. “It’s a love bite. I seem to have gotten carried away last night.”

“You mean…” Daphne touched the small love bite to see if it hurt, which it didn’t. “When your lips…” Her cheeks flashed deep pink. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed, Mrs. Basset,” he chuckled. “It’s a good thing you won’t be wearing anything too revealing today, or I would have to find you a nice big scarf to cover you up!”

Daphne pulled the sheets up around her, feeling the heat of her skin radiate from embarrassment… or was it arousal?

“You’re going to _have_ to get dressed this instant, Daphne, or else I won’t be to blame for keeping you in this bed for yet another day,” Simon teased as he kissed her neck. “Unless you think the library can wait for tomorrow…”

With all her effort, Daphne pushed Simon away and climbed out of bed, trailing the long sheet behind her. “I don’t suppose the staff would want to see me in the nude would they?”

Simon chuckled as he waited for Daphne to get dressed, and helping when she needed her laces tied.

“I’m afraid, the only one who would appreciate your lack of clothing is me my dear,” Simon squeezed her sides gently. “So, where to first?”

++++++

It had started to rain lightly, and so the tour of the grounds would have to wait. Simon had spent most of his formative years here at Clyvedon House. He knew each room like the back of his hand, even though he’d spent the more recent years traveling abroad.

“Now, the library is one of my favorite rooms,” Simon said as he guided Daphne into the large room. It was filled with what felt like hundreds of floor to ceiling bookcases, stacked with books from Shakespeare to the modern poets.

In awe, Daphne was almost afraid to speak, as if uttering one syllable would disturb the quiet pages that were tucked away.

“Have you read all of these?” Daphne asked as Simon walked into the center of the room.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Really?” Daphne gasped, amazed that someone could have such time on their hands.

“No, of course not,” Simon laughed. “I wish I read them all, but I’m sad to report I’ve barely scratched the surface.”

“I don’t even know what book I would choose first,” Daphne smiled longingly at the shelves.

“Have a look around,” Simon told her as he walked over to his favorite bookcase, the one with the books about maths.

Daphne spotted a rather tall ladder on one end of the room and walked closer to inspect it. She put her hand on the side and jiggled it, and found it quite sturdy. There was a beautiful red leather bound book she had her eye on. The ladder held as she stepped up the rungs to retrieve the book.

Just as her fingers grabbed the book, she felt her balance go and started to wobble.

“Oh!” She exclaimed as her foot slipped.

Strong arms caught her against the ladder before she hit the ground. Thankfully, Simon had been nearby and was able to save her.

“My hero,” Daphne sighed and kissed his cheek.

“Please do be careful,” Simon stroked her arm. “I don’t know what I’d do if you fell and injured yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” she muttered quietly. “I didn’t mean to scare you, my love. I just wanted that pretty book up there,” she pointed above her.

“Ahh, I see,” Simon said. “I’ll fetch that for you at a later time.”

Daphne then realized that she could feel Simon’s arousal against her. After all, Simon was holding her body pressed against the ladder.

“It seems that we have found ourselves in quite a… titilating position,” Simon whispered in her ear.

Moving her foot to rest higher up on the ladder, Daphne sighed as Simon’s hands began to gather her dress. A cool rush of air flew up her dress that made her squeak.

“I didn’t know duchess’s could make such a sound,” Simon laughed as he bent down onto his knees before he lovely wife.

Daphne’s breath hitched as she felt his warm breath graze her thighs. He placed one of her legs to rest over his shoulder as he kissed her knee.

“You make all sorts of sounds escape me my duke,” Daphne closed her eyes as Simon began to kiss his way up her leg. She knew they should not be doing such a thing in a public room, but it was their house after all.

However, she didn’t quite want the entire staff to know what they were doing so she tried to stay silent as Simon moved closer under her dress.

“Oh God!” She cried out as Simon’s warm tongue touched her most sensitive area. So much for staying quiet.

Her eyes fluttered as his tongue began to create a pattern against her skin. He knew which ways to twist his tongue and when to flick and hold back. He had her panting for more and she clutched onto the ladder for support as she felt her knees go weak.

Simon’s fingers squeezed her thighs, and he let out a sound that was nearly a growl as he dove deeper. He pressed the pad of his thumb agains her bundle of nerves which elicited a high squeal from Daphne.

“Wait!” She panted and looked down at Simon who shot up. “Come here.” Daphne grabbed his chin, impatient to feel his lips on hers.

“Whatever will the staff think?” Simon said with a sly grin as his hands explored her body.

“It doesn’t matter,” Daphne sighed, stroking his face gently.

Simon kissed her neck, savoring the taste of her skin and relishing in all the delicious sounds coming from his wife.

“I need you,” Daphne moaned as she pulled Simon’s body even closer to hers.

Since she was leaning against the ladder, it was very easy for Simon to remove his trousers and enter her in one swift motion. The intrusion was a welcome one. As Simon’s hard cock entered her, she let out a cry surely the whole city would hear.

Daphne was very glad for the ladder to hold onto as Simon picked up the pace. He began to thrust his hips hard against her. Both of their moans echoed around the spacious room. His cock pumped in and out, filling every inch of her inner depths. She always wanted to have Simon inside of her, and she knew she would never grow tired of the feeling of their joining.

Simon moved powerfully and with determination, his hands roaming her body and his mouth kissing her breasts. Daphne’s climax was soon approaching and as she stared into Simon’s eyes, she came fast. A moment later, Simon pulled out and came into his hand. This, Daphne did not notice as she was panting heavily against the ladder.

In the process of their love-making, one of Daphne’s shoes had fallen off. Once Simon had regained his composure, he bent down to retrieve it and slid it back onto Daphne’s waiting foot.

“For you my princess,” he kissed her ankle.

Daphne extended her arm for help off of the ladder, feeling as if her legs were made of air. “My most gracious prince,” she giggled.

“I’m sure we’ll get some interesting looks from the staff this week,” Simon’s cheeks were flushed, and his shirt collar unkempt, but he found he did not care.

“Let them look,” Daphne took Simon’s hand and they walked out of the library to continue the tour of the rest of the house.

Certainly, the pages of those books had never seen such a sight!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
